Horror movies
by Vuorikettu
Summary: Nagisa is going to stay over at Makoto's place, and those two youngsters decide to watch some movies together. A prompt turned into fic, Makonagi, fluff.


**This fic was prompted by my friend. It might be a bit half-assed, but I had pretty much work to do when I was writing this so..yeh. Makonagi again :3**

* * *

The doorbell rang. A tall, brown haired boy hurried to open his house's door.

"Hiya, Mako-chan~!", a blonde, short boy were standing behind his door. He had couple of bags with him.  
"Ah, good evening, Nagisa. Come in.", the brunette, Makoto, said, and let his friend in. Nagisa thanked him, and walked in, removing his shoes. Makoto stared at the younger for a moment, and then he headed into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat? Or some drink?", he then asked from the younger, who was entering into kitchen too.  
"Well, I ate before I left from home, so..maybe I could take a glass of water.", Nagisa then said, and placed his bags on the floor. Makoto nodded, and took one glass and filled it with water. Then he handed it to Nagisa. The younger one took it, and then drank the water. Then he placed that empty glass on the table, and glanced at his friend.  
"So… What we're gonna do tonight?", he then asked from the older boy.  
"Well, you said that you would bring some movies to watch, right?", the brunette then said, tilting his head a little. Nagisa let out a small chuckle.  
"Yup~! I have some movies with me. Are we gonna start watching them now?", he then asked, and took his bags.  
"Well, yes, I guess? If you don't have anything else in your mind?", Makoto then asked. Nagisa just shook his head, so those two started to walk into the living room. Makoto walked over to the TV, and pressed a button to open it. Then, he glanced at Nagisa.  
"How many DVDs you have? Which one we're gonna watch first?", the brunette then said. Nagisa, who had placed himself on the sofa, started to dug one of his bags, and took couple of DVDs from there. Then, he rose from the sofa and walked next to the older boy, handing DVDs to him. Makoto took those DVDs, and looked at their covers. He let out a small, nervous chuckle, and then shifted his gaze to Nagisa.  
"..horror movies? You sure about this?", he then asked from the younger one.  
"Well, I've heard that those aren't so scary. And I haven't watched them yet, so..I thought that we could watch them.", that blonde youngster then said, smiling a little bit. Makoto sighed but then smiled a little.  
"Ok. Maybe we can watch them.", he then said, and then he kneeled down to put the DVD into the player. Nagisa sat again down on the sofa, and followed Makoto with his gaze.

When Makoto had confirmed the setting and everything, he walked towards the sofa and sat next to his friend, placing the remote controller somewhere nearby.

When the movie started, it didn't felt like a horror movie at all. At first, Makoto really thought that he would like it. But after the first half he was already scared to death. But somehow he survived and the ending started to play, and the credits started to scroll on the screen. Makoto shifted his gaze from the screen to Nagisa, and was a little bit surprised seeing that the blonde looked maybe even more scared than brunette himself.  
"..umm, Nagisa? Are you alright?", he then asked from the boy. The blonde shifted his gaze to his friend, and tried to smile.  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Do you want to watch the another one too?", Nagisa then asked, letting out a nervous laughter.  
"I can watch it if you want to watch it too.", Makoto then replied, smiling gently.  
"Ok… Well, I guess that we can watch it, then..!", the younger boy said. Makoto nodded, and rose from his place. Then he glanced at Nagisa. To him, the younger one doesn't really looked like he would like to watch the second movie. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe Nagisa wasn't so scared at all.

Makoto shifted the DVDs, and then walked back to the sofa when the new movie was about to start. And it felt that it was scarier than the first one. But it seemed that Nagisa was scared more than Makoto was. The younger one even jumped on Makoto's lap at some point, to feel safer.

"..Nagisa..it's over now.", the brunette called the younger one, who had buried his face against Makoto's chest. Nagisa then looked at him, and glanced at the screen. The credits were running there. Then he let out a small laughter and hopped off from his friends lap. Then he glanced out of the window. It was already pretty dark outside. Makoto looked at Nagisa, and then ruffled boy's hair.  
"Well, I guess that it is time to go to sleep.", the brunette then said, and rose from the sofa, and then walked over to the TV, and shut it down. Nagisa had took his bags, and were now standing next to his friend. Makoto glanced at him, and smiled.  
"Come.", he then said, starting to walk towards his room.

After they got there, Makoto changed into his pajama, and then he pulled a mattress. Then, he walked in front of one of his closets and took one pillow and one blanket from there. Then he glanced at Nagisa, who had also changed his clothes.  
"You can sleep there. Or on the sofa, if you want…", the brunette then said. Nagisa looked at him, and then shifted his gaze somewhere else.  
"..umm..I don't want to sleep alone…", the younger one then said. Makoto stared at the blonde for a while, and then he walked in front of him.  
"..or you can sleep with me.", he then said, smiling gently, having a faint blush on his cheeks. Nagisa looked back at Makoto, and felt blush on his cheeks. Then he just nodded and followed Makoto to his bed. It would feel safer to sleep with the other tonight.

* * *

**..a bit longer one than the other ones. Uh, I really need to write more about these two..but, maybe someday :D Oh, and always, feel free to comment, give critique or you can leave some prompts too, if you want. Any kind of support will help me, and maybe I could 'recover' faster, and start writing again soon. See ya **


End file.
